srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Oakaruk
Original Text from Fogbough Forest While the Oakaruk can scale to your MR via a special attack, they aren't a Scaled opponent and give combat XP according to your MR like normal monsters. Thus a lower MR will yield greater combat XP rewards: At 52MR you'll receive 11XP for each Oakaruk, and over 20XP for the last Oakaruk; at 64MR you'll receive 9XP for the Oakaruk and 18-22XP for the last one of each group. However, if the Oakaruk manages to scale to your MR during combat, you'll receive 14-18XP for the regulars and 21-28MR for the last one, regardless whether you have 52 or 64 MR. All Oakaruk are tested 3+ at MR 64 initially (and 8+ at 52MR). However, they have a special attack that stuns as well as the ability to "match your combat tactics" (changing to 11+ on all subsequent turns). Oakaruk are also resistant to magic, but unlike most magic-resistant monsters they have a chance to resist non-direct magic attacks like Gating or Necromancy (Restoration is not resisted). Accidental anonymous edit The anonymous edit "16:02, 19 August 2009 68.142.180.174 (Talk) (1,459 bytes) (→Unique Features, one at a time!) (undo)" is mine, don't know how I got logged out. --Hastifertalk 16:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Remarks on "One-at-a-time" The persistent feature of always fighting Oakaruk "One-at-a-time" could be due to the nature of their "Combat Adaptation" ability. If a group of them were to fight you at once, it would/could be a nightmare to code the new to hit value for when only one of the Oakaruk initiates its "Combat Adaptation". It'd really be a matter of averages, but still a potential nightmare. Still, if anyone has fought a group where they didn't break down to fight you one-at-a-time, please note the date, quest, and location.--Hastifertalk 16:08, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :As we know very little about the game mechanics this is speculation, interesting speculation but speculation all the same. :But note that when fighting more than one opponent at the same time you always kill all of them with the last blow. No counting down: 1 down 3 to go, 2 down 2 to go etc. This leads me to believe that the number of monsters is just text and in fact you are fighting a single opponent with higher MR and SP than a single monster of that type would have. Further indication for this is that SP is not the number of opponents times the SP of a single opponent of that type. :Then why are Oakaruk thus far always one-at-a-time? Because it's harder. Fighting one-at-a-time they have more SP which forces you to fight more rounds. This gives them more chance to adapt and hit back. In a single fight you could get a few lucky hits but with 5 fights in a row the chance of getting a high roll every round is very very low. When fighting Oakaruk i always heal back to(near) full SP before engaging the next one if i get that chance... So i spent more NV because of them coming one-at-a-time too.--Fireblade2 17:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :: The REAL reason I started this topic is that I wanted to see if anyone has encountered them in any other configuration. (I'll address your rebuttals on your Talk page, since I feel it would distract from my real intent here.) --Hastifertalk 18:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oakaruk Difficulty I'm not sure there should be a common difficulty (to-hit at a specific MR) for Oakaruk, as they seem to vary from one quest to another. It seems this section is dated, and written at a time with very few quests featuring Oakaruk. Some examples: * : the Oakaruk you find in buildings are 4+ at MR 60. * : the Oakaruk were 9+ at MR 69. * Fogbough Outer Wood: in all current special encounters, Oakaruk are 9+ at ~MR 60. * : Oakaruk have increasing base difficulty from 9+ at MR 66 to 9+ at MR 79. --Wetheril(talk) 07:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC)